Destined to be
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Era como si fueran dos estúpidos imanes cuyos polos se hacían más y más fuertes al separarlos luchando por volver a unirse.


**Mi primer fic del fandom y de la pareja. Los amo con la potencia de mil soles!**

**Lo sucedido en la línea temporal 23 me dejó pensando en que tal vez fue cosa de Jane que no se conocieran. No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas.**

**Also, eso cuenta como spoiler**

* * *

**Destined to be**

_I loved you once, I loved you twice. I loved you in my previous life_

_Oh, my love, we'll meet again_

_We always do in the end_

_Our two souls destined to be. You and I until eternity_

_We live on and on and on_

_And when I died just keep in mind_

_I'll love you in another life_

_**Until eternity-Blackbriar**_

Jane Chatwing estaba empezando a cansarse, aunque se forzaba una y otra vez a mantenerse positiva para encontrar la solución a ese problema que, en cierta forma, siente que es su culpa. Henry se lo decía una y otra vez que ella debía resolver su problema sola, pero desde que Martin incluyó a Quentin Coldwater aquella primera vez en todo el asunto no le ha quedado de otra que seguir reiniciando el tiempo totalmente convencida de que el joven y sus amigos eran la respuesta. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, había notado algo inquietante en las últimas 15, ¿o tal vez ya llevaban 20?, repeticiones y tenía que ver con Eliot Waugh. Oh, joven talentoso y atormentado que de una u otra forma le había servido de apoyo a Quentin. Jane notó que con cada repetición el lazo entre los dos jóvenes se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y la perspectiva de ambos se veía eclipsada por el creciente amor que se profesaban mutuamente a su manera.

Hasta ese momento había hecho lo imposible, cambiando todo lo que podía como si de un juego de ajedrez se tratara buscando conque darle el jaque mate a Martin para acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Pero ese lazo de Eliot y Quentin la estaba empezando a perturbar pues con cada muerte de alguno de los dos el otro perdía la visión de lo que debían conseguir; es, francamente, frustrante lidiar con eso por lo que esta vez ha decidido mantenerlos lo más separado posible hasta el momento justo.

Respira hondo dejando una flor roja en la tumba de Quentin antes de retirarse para iniciar todo de nuevo.

* * *

—No lo entiendo —Jane observa a Henry paseándose de un lado al otro en su oficina—, no lo entiendo.

Henry simplemente la observa sin inmutarse dejándola pensar en una mejor solución, está demasiado cansado de razonar con ella como para intervenir en ese momento. Por su parte Jane juega con su cabello mordiendo sus labios.

Era la línea 35 y se estaba quedando sin ideas; había hecho de todo hasta el momento y desde que notó la unión tan fuerte de Eliot y Quentin los había estado separando de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron. De alguna forma, sin embargo, los jóvenes se enamoraban sin importar la gravedad del asunto en el que estaban metidos; incluso en una línea en que se encargó de que Eliot terminara como un Hedge* se habían conocido de la forma más absurda. Era como si fueran dos estúpidos imanes cuyos polos se hacían más y más fuertes al separarlos luchando por volver a unirse.

—No creo que la solución esté en separarlos —señala Henry finalmente haciéndola detenerse—, no importa lo que pongas en el medio el lazo que los une va más allá de cualquier magia o poder que tengas.

—Su amor es un obstáculo para ambos —Jane se sienta frente a él jugando con el borde de su vestido un poco anticuado para la época—, deben estar centrados, enfocarse en lo importante y…

—¿Hacerlos infelices ha traído algún resultado? —Henry alza una ceja haciéndola callar.

Jane aprieta sus labios pensando en que pieza debe mover ahora. Bien, separar a esos dos no había traído resultado, ¿tal vez hacer que se conocieran antes? ¿Fortalecer sus lazos aún más? Pasa una mano por su cabello desarreglando el complejo moño que tiene como peinado, pero le resta importancia.

—Bien, no trataré de hacerlo de nuevo sólo… sólo se me ocurrirá algo.

Henry asiente y regresa la vista a los documentos que dejó abandonados en su escritorio cuando la mujer entró allí dando por terminada la reunión. Jane se levanta para salir y hacer lo que debe hacer rogando que, esta vez, tengan éxito.

* * *

—Eliot —el llamado de Quentin no es más que un tenue suspiro en la oscuridad del campamento que habían montado fuera de la ''cabaña'' dónde estaba el pozo de magia para pasar la noche y descansar antes de detenerse a decidir qué harán luego ahora que, por fin, habían acabado con La Bestia… con Martin Chatwing.

Por un lado, como reyes de Fillory, Margo, Eliot y él mismo no podrán volver a sus antiguas vidas, pero alguien debía volver para informarle al Decano de su victoria, asegurarse que todo estaba en paz en la tierra, informarles a los padres de Alice sobre su muerte y un montón de cosas en las que Quentin no quiere pensar en ese momento, pero, como siempre, su mente trae a colación con saña. Sacude su cabeza concentrándose en el aquí y él ahora lo que en ese momento es esperar a que Eliot le de alguna señal de que sigue despierto.

Al no recibir respuesta Quentin trata de enderezarse para ver si su amigo… ¿novio? seguía despierto, pero cuando está por hacerlo la mano de este se aprieta con fuerza en su cadera deteniéndolo y con esto haciéndole saber que lo está escuchando. _Ok_, se dice Quentin volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos, _ok._

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando… hmm… cuando estábamos en la coronación? —pregunta tan bajo como puede para no despertar a sus amigos, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Eliot lo escuche.

—¿Qué de todo, Q? —pregunta Eliot en voz baja sonando un poco adormilado—, dijiste muchas cosas allá arriba.

Ah, es verdad piensa Quentin sonrojándose. Había dicho muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que los llevó a su estado actual de… ¿relación? No sabe cómo llamarlo con exactitud, aunque está realmente agradecido de que Eliot no se haya tenido que casar con Fen para obtener la Daga de Leo, de lo contrario eso entre ellos sería muy, muy raro.

—Casi puedo escuchar tu pequeña cabecita dándole vueltas a algo —Eliot suena mucho más despierto ahora, atraído por la falta de respuesta de Quentin lo que lo hace sonrojarse y carraspear para concentrarse.

—Lo que… lo que dije sobre el destino.

—¿Qué es una mierda? —Eliot ríe con suavidad bajando la vista hacia Quentin y con su otra mano haciéndolo mirarlo—. No pienses tanto y trata de dormir.

—Pero Eliot es que… —Quentin muerde sus labios sin saber cómo explicarle que ahora que estaban fuera de peligro su cerebro había tenido oportunidad de retornar a un pensamiento que había enterrado desde el primer momento en que vio a Eliot recostado sobre el estandarte de piedra de Brakebills.

No se había podido sacudir la sensación de que se conocían de antes, de que había algo que lo atraía hacia Eliot aparte de su natural encanto. Por mucho tiempo se convenció a si mismo que era sólo la impresión de tener un nuevo amigo diferente a Julia o James, que era la fascinación de la magia, incluso se convenció de que tenía que ver con el aura de misterio natural que rodeaba a Eliot. Pero ahora… ahora…

—Desde que nos conocimos he sentido que… que era algo que debía pasar —dice muy lentamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas—, cómo si estuviéramos… de… destinados.

Eliot no dice nada por un largo minuto que se siente como una eternidad para Quentin cuyo cerebro empieza a elaborar sus posibles respuestas, cada una menos agradable que la anterior. Lo más suave que podría pasar es que Eliot se burle de él, como él y Margo han estado haciendo sobre su afición por Fillory desde que se conocieron; lo peor que puede pasar es que lo tilde de loco y lo aparte de sí. Oh Dios, piensa, no debí decir nada, no debí decir nada. Debí quedarme callado y no arruinar esto, ohdiosohdiosohdiosoh…

—Puede que tengas razón —finalmente concede Eliot rompiendo su línea de pensamientos y haciéndolo dejar escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo—. Pero, destinados o no —sus dedos recorren con suavidad la mejilla del castaño teniendo cuidado con algunos rasguños productos de la pelea contra Martin—, nada nos va a poder separar ahora.

Quentin sonríe asintiendo y besa su mentón agradecido por sus palabras. No es lo que esperaba, no de Eliot al menos, pero sirven para hacer callar a su estúpido cerebro por un largo, largo rato; apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Eliot acomodándose lo mejor posible en su pecho haciendo pequeñas figuras en su costado tratando de encontrar el sueño. Eliot también se acomoda para abrazarlo mejor y empieza a tararear bajo en su oído lo que lo hace sentirse adormilado; con un suspiro a gusto cierra sus ojos para dejarse arrastrar hacia un merecido descanso.

—Pase lo que pase —le parece escuchar a Eliot—, siempre voy a encontrarte Quentin. Lo hice antes y lo haré siempre. En esta y en nuestras próximas vidas.

Antes de poder responder algo, aunque fuera incoherente, Quentin se deja arrastrar por la oscuridad del que espera sea un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

Jane suspira casi aliviada de que todo al fin había terminado para siempre, podría dejar descansar a Henry y celebrar tranquilamente la victoria de los chicos deseándoles que tuvieran una larga y feliz vida. Sentada en el que ha llamado su hogar con el fuego encendido y una copa de vino en la mano se pregunta cual habrá sido el factor determinante para la victoria.

Cerrando sus ojos suspira. Sea lo que fuera todo había terminado y su alma al fin podría descansar y dejar atrás la culpa por haber tratado de separar a Eliot Waugh y Quentin Coldwater.

Definitivamente le habían probado más de una vez que el destino los había unido con más fuerza de la que su poder podría manipular. Pero eso no es importante ahora.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

*Hedge witch: En la serie son aquellos magos que aprenden de la forma ''no tradicional'' (es decir, fuera de Brakebills), pero las traducciones para el término no me gustaron así que dejo la original.


End file.
